


you'll always be my happy ending

by starlight_sugar



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: “Okay, first of all, because I know everyone’s asking about it: yes, Mr. Mcghghy is real, but I don’t remember his real name." Or: the one where Cib is famous, and so is a love song he wrote about someone he hasn't seen in years.





	you'll always be my happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is written by a fan for fans to read. On the off-chance that anyone affiliated with SP7 finds this, I kindly ask you to move along.
> 
> This is part of my own personal challenge to write a different SP7 AU every day in December. The selected fics I post on Ao3 can be found in the collection linked above; all the fics can be found on my Tumblr.

  1. Article from _Teen Vogue,_ Dec. 2017 issue



 

**Fast Five: Things You Need to Know about Cib**   
by R. Scully

Clayton James, better known as Cib, put out one of the biggest alt-pop records of the year with  _ Songs From Every Coast. _ His meandering lyrics, smooth vocals, and surprising production have earned him fans around the world. He’s also notoriously private, but we here at  _ Teen Vogue _ sat down with him to get five must-know facts.

 

  * ****Yes, he’s like that in real life. (Sort of.)** It’s been a big debate between fans whether his stage persona - kind of a goof, an idiot but in a fun way - is an act or actually who he is. But he says the truth is somewhere in the middle. “I can do basic things,” Cib says, “but I think anyone who says they’re totally competent is either lying on purpose or just wrong. Like, haven’t we all microwaved silverware before? We all make mistakes, I just play them up on stage.”**


  * **His first guitar was named Sheila.** “Not for any reason, I think I was going through an Australia phase. You know, the Australia phase that every kid goes through. I thought it’d be cool.” His current guitars? Annie, Melanie, Sally, and one that he says is a secret.


  * **He hated riding bikes as a kid.** “I do it all the time now,” he laughs, “but when I was a kid? Nah, dude, I fell off constantly. Crashed it more than once My balance was s***. I’m way more coordinated now. I think it’s all the choreography.”


  * **The headband started as a joke.** If you’ve seen more people wearing headbands lately, that’s no accident: that’s Cib’s brand. But he says the brand was a total accident. “My friend Steve bet me I wouldn’t,” he says, “and all it takes is one or two photoshoots, a couple of paparazzos, and bam, you have a brand.” Lucky for him, he didn’t mind leaning into it: “I think it’s a good look, don’t you?”


  * **Mr. Mcghghy is real, and he’s not who you think he is.** Easily the most popular song off _Songs From Every Coast,_ “Dear Mr. Mcghghy” sparked waves of speculation in fans. The song is obviously a love song, written to someone who’s only ever called Mr. Mcghghy. And who is he? “Someone I was friends with as a kid,” Cib says. “We had nonsense nicknames for each other, and his was Mr. Mcghghy. He was definitely my first crush, looking back, but I don’t really know where he is these days.” And what was his childhood nonsense name? “Aw, dude, it was Cib. Of course.”



 

 

#

 

  1. Excerpt from _Song Exploder,_ episode: Cib - Dear Mr. Mcghghy



 

“Okay, first of all, because I know everyone’s asking about it: yes, Mr. Mcghghy is real, but I don’t remember his real name. When I was younger, I used to spend my summers visiting family in North Carolina - it was actually a big inspiration for this album as a whole. When I say it’s from every coast, you know, I mean it’s from  _ every _ coast. East, west, Canadian, American, it’s all in here.

“But I used to go down to North Carolina for a month every year, and there was this kid who lived down the street from my family. He was a couple years older than me, and I don’t remember a lot about him, because we were kids, and kids don’t know how to pay attention to shit that’s going to be important. But he was a little older, had curly hair, and was totally okay with bratty little me dragging him on adventures all over his city. He said he’d seen it all before, but I was seeing new things, and that was part of the song.

“The nicknames just came out of nowhere. We picked our own, although I think one of my cousins had already been calling me Cib. I don’t remember why he picked Mcghghy, but he was always really, really specific about how it was spelled. I made up a song to help me remember, and you can actually hear that melody in the background of the chorus…”

 

#

 

  1. Interview with The Sami Jo Show on iHeartRadio (Dec. 8, 2017)



 

**SJ:** Okay, okay, so here’s the question on everyone’s mind.

**C:** You sure about that?

**SJ:** It’s on my mind, and I think it’s a thing a lot of people are curious about. What’s your favorite song off your album?

**C:** Oh, f***- wait, s***, I can’t say that on air, can I?

**SJ:** I mean, you can say it. The people won’t hear it.

**C:** Good to know. I mean, I can’t pick, right? They’re all my favorite. I put a lot of time into every one of them.

**SJ:** Top three?

**C:** God, that’s still so hard! Uh, Gold Rush, because it’s f***ing catchy as all hell. Does hell get bleeped out?

**SJ:** Nope. Don’t kids listen to your music?

**C:** I mean, I say f*** on their album. I think I’m single-handedly responsible for a lot of parents teaching their kids about swear words.

**SJ:** Like many great artists before you.

**C:** And some not-so-great ones too.

**SJ:** Of course. So, come on, top three.

**C:** S***! Um… I Don’t Mind? And then Dear Mr. Mcghghy.

**SJ:** Oh, I was hoping you’d bring that one up. Because, as a lot of people know, Mr. Mcghghy is a real person.

**C:** Yeah, he is.

**SJ:** And you don’t know who he is?

**C:** I don’t know! And a lot of people think that I’m lying when I say that, that I’m just trying to protect his privacy. A few people think we’re actually secretly married - we’re not, by the way. I legit don’t know where this guy is, or what he’s up to anymore.

**SJ:** Do you think he’s heard the song?

**C:** I think it’d be hard not to, it’s kind of popular. Ugh, humble brag, gross.

**SJ:** And do you think he knows it’s about him?

**C:** Maybe! Never say never. Mr. Mcghghy, if you’re out there, hit me up. We can get coffee.

**SJ:** [laughing] And you can tell Cib your real last name.

**C:** Please! Please, god, so many people spell it wrong, your last name has to be easier to spell than Mcghghy.

**SJ:** What if it’s not?

**C:** Don’t- don’t jinx it! [laughing] Don’t cast your last name magic, Siedband!

**SJ:** Whoa, hold on, let’s not bring my last name into this, I haven’t done anything wrong?

**C:** Haven’t you? [Sami Jo laughs]  _ Haven’t you? _

 

#

 

  1. A tweet from Cib (@maybeCIB) on Twitter, with replies



 

**Clayton James** @maybeCIB   
kinda miss North Carolina but now I’m old enough to know better

**Andrea Whatt** @piecesofwhatt   
Replying to @maybeCIB   
:( but what if Mr. Mcghghy is waiting for you there?!

**evan** @evannumbers   
Replying to @maybeCIB   
never come back to this state

**Tiara, throwing sparkles** @theycallmera   
Replying to @maybeCIB   
Nooooo most of NC is fine, we swear!

**Parker Coppins** @pcoppins   
Replying to @maybeCIB   
Did you write a song about me?

 

#

 

  1. Direct Messages between @maybeCIB and @pcoppins



 

@maybeCIB: Dude

@maybeCIB: I think I might’ve?

@pcoppins: I think you might’ve too

@maybeCIB: how can we confirm

@pcoppins: Uh

@pcoppins: Every year you insisted on eating a ton of saltwater taffy even though you thought it was gross because you thought it’d make it easier for you to open your eyes in saltwater

@maybeCIB: Oh my god

@maybeCIB: it’s you?

@pcoppins: It’s me

@maybeCIB: no way

@maybeCIB: how’ve you been dude

@pcoppins: You keep saying my hair is curly

@maybeCIB: is it not curly anymore??

@pcoppins: No it’s definitely curly I just want to know why that matters so much

@maybeCIB: I don’t think it does

@maybeCIB: it’s just sort of whimsical

@maybeCIB: kind of my brand

@pcoppins: It always was when we were kids too

@maybeCIB: okay so

@maybeCIB: Coppins?

@pcoppins: I can’t believe you actually forgot my last name

@maybeCIB: well what did you remember about me??

@pcoppins: Apparently more than you remembered about me

@maybeCIB: well yeah that’s not hard

@maybeCIB: also sorry for, like, writing a love song about you when I haven’t seen you since I was eleven

@pcoppins: no it’s okay

@pcoppins: it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize it was about me

@maybeCIB: don’t tell me you forgot about mcghghy?

@pcoppins: Oh I remembered it I just thought it was a coincidence

@maybeCIB: really

@pcoppins: Yeah

@pcoppins: And then I heard your Song Exploder

@maybeCIB: oh my god

@pcoppins: Also for the record

@pcoppins: I live in LA now

@maybeCIB: Iiiiinteresting

@pcoppins: so you don’t have to come to NC to see me

@maybeCIB: hey so can I get your number

@maybeCIB: we should do coffee sometime

@maybeCIB: but like, nowhere obvious, because I do have fans who will drag you into a spotlight if they think you’re Mr. Mcghghy

@pcoppins: but I am

@maybeCIB: dude trust me it’d be better to save that for later

 

#

 

  1. Excerpt from _Star Magazine’s_ gossip section



 

MEETING MR. MCGHGHY?: Self-proclaimed “weird pop” singer  **CIB** was spotted in L.A. this past weekend in a coffee shop with a mystery man. He’s tall, curly-haired, and as the line in Cib’s hit “Dear Mr. Mcghghy” goes, he has a starlight smile. Could this be the man who stole America’s collective hearts?

 

#

 

  1. Cib’s acceptance speech for Favorite Breakout Artist, at the People’s Choice Awards



 

[Cib, standing in front of the podium, clears his throat and looks at a camera operator.]

“Whoa, oh my god, how much time do I have? ...ohhh, that’s not enough. Not enough. I want to say thanks to my family, to my parents, because when I said “Mom, Dad, I think I want to do music,” they both sort of went “yeah, sounds okay.” Thank you to Steve, who learned all sorts of weird music stuff and figured out how to explain it to me. Thank you to my label, thank you to my producers and co-writers and graphic designers. I don’t think most people realize what a team effort it is to make an album, but it involves so many people, and if I could name you all I would, but-”

[The orchestra begins to play, signifying time running out.]

“Ah! Ah, okay, last things, I want to thank the people, for voting for this, you did that on purpose and that’s so crazy. Thank you to all my fans, to every radio station who ever played one of my songs. And thank you to Parker, the best accidental muse I could ever have. Love you, man. Let’s go Broilers!”

[The orchestra music swells. Cib goes back to his seat, and a camera follows him. On the television broadcast, a voiceover announces what will be coming after the commercial break. Just before the feed fades out, Cib reaches his seat. A tall man with curly hair jumps out of his seat, smiling widely, and Cib reaches up, pulls his head in, and kisses him.]

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Finding You" by Kesha. Come say hi on Tumblr/Twitter @waveridden! Thanks for reading!


End file.
